Big Time Rollecoaster
by IamChristinaY
Summary: When two best friends go to a Big Time Rush concert in NYC what will happen? Will Love hit? Will the Friends last? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

(Christina's POV)

August 10th, 2010

Dallas, Texas DFW Airport

Dear Bloggers,

Hi my name is Christina and me and my friend Rylie are from Dallas, Texas and we are waiting at the DFW Airport for our **flight** to New York City! You are probably wondering why we are heading to the NYC Well we are heading to the NY to see our favorite band in the entire world! You guessed it we are going to see Big Time Rush and we even got back stage passes to meet them. It is gonna be worth all the money we saved to see the guys! I can't wait! Well our flight is boarding now so I'll write once we get to the hotel in New York!

Love Always Christina and Rylie 3

*On the Plane*

"Rylie I can't believe we are heading to **New** York to see the Big Time Rush I can't believe this OMG I hope they are as nice as people say they are". I say sighing as I lean against the window.

"I know we used almost all of our savings to come here to see them I can't wait but this flight is long what are we gonna do for the entire flight?"

"I have no clue girly we have about 4 hours to kill and I can't sleep I am too excited."

"I know how you feel. What Kind of movies do they have playing I am gonna go ask the flight attendant if they have wifi on here so we can go on titter and see if we can get the guys to reply to us." I said getting out of my seat.

"Ok I'll look and see what's playing."

*Rylie's POV*

Hmm let's see what is playing. Looks through the TV.

1. Big Time Movie '

2. The Hannah Montana Movie

3. CSI: Miami

4. Wizards of Waverly Place

5. Camp Rock

6. Camp Rock 2

7. Big Time Rush

8. about a Boy

"Hmm I don't know what to **watch** I am think since we are seeing the boys we can watch Big Time Rush and pass some time." I look to the side and see Christina walking back to her seat but stops and grabs her carry on that has her laptop in it and sits down.

"So do we have wifi?" I asked hoping that we do.

"Yup now we can get on twitter and say we are on our way!"

"Yay let's do it now"

*Twitter*

{ 1LoganHenderson} Just got to New York getting ready for rehearsal

{ HeffronDrive} In New York, I am tired and want to go to bed but we have rehearsal

{ TheCarlosPena} New York WE ARE HERE YES!

{ JamesMaslow} We made it to New York can't wait for the show tomorrow night J

**{ IamChristinaY**} On the plane headed to New York to See JamesMaslow HeffronDirve CarlosPena 1LoganHenderosn and we even have backstage passes YES!

{ Rylieee} Sitting Next to IamChristinaY on the plan heading to new York to see 1LoganHenderson HeffronDrive TheCarlosPena and JamesMaslow Can't Wait!

*OVER*

"Christina do you wanna watch Big Time Rush. till we land?" I asked

"Yeah sure we have a little while"

*After The Movie*

I woke up looking around and noticed we are still in the air until the pilot said that we have 5 mins till we land in New York. So I look over and nudge Christina to wake up and we pack up our things.

When we landed we got off the plane and went to go get our luggage and got into a cab and went to the hotel.

"Christina let's get on twitter and post that we made it a post a pic of our view out the window."

"OK I'll go take a picture"

"I'll log on to twitter"

*Twitter*

{ JamesMaslow} IamChristinaY and Rylieee Where are you girls coming from?

{ TheCarlosPena} IamChristinaY and Rylieee Awe glade you guys are coming to see the concert

{ 1LoganHenderson} IamChristinaY and Rylieee can't wait to meet you girls

{ HeffronDrive} IamChristinaY and SarahMay where are you girls coming from?

"CHRISTINA THE GUYS TWEETED US!"

"No way really!"

"Yeah look" I say turning the computer toward Christina

"WOAH! Lets tweet them back."

"Ok" I say starting to write back J

{ Ryliee} Thank you for the reply HeffronDrive 1LoganHenderson TheCarlosPena JamesMaslow and we are traveling from Dallas, Texas

[ IamChristinaY] HeffronDrive 1LoganHenderson TheCarlosPena JamesMaslow Thank you for the replies we came from Texas. Well its 3:40 in the morning we just arrived at our hotel so we are going to bed Night J

*Logged Off*

"Well Christina lets go to bed its late and we have a long day tomorrow" I said and yawned

"Ok lets go night "Rylie"

"Night Christina"


	2. Waking Up In NYC

[3:54:29 PM] [Rylie's P.o.v]  
I rolled over, smiling, here we were in New York, and it really couldn't get any better than this.  
Tossing my legs over the side of the bed, I climbed out pulling the covers back as I did so.  
"Christina." I said, in my attempt to wake her, she mumbled something under her breath which sounded just like 'Logan.'  
"Christina!" I almost yelled this time; she shot up in bed, a look of panic on her face.  
"Whoa, where's the fire?" I chuckled, gathering some clothes out of my suitcase.  
"There is no fire, get ready, we're leaving in twenty." I stated as I rushed around the room, picking up a towel.  
"Why? Where are we going?" She questioned, climbing out of her bed.  
"We're going to go do some shopping, I mean you cannot come to New York and not shop." I told her before continuing my sentence, "And besides, we're meeting Big Time Rush tonight, we need to look good!" I finished, she nodded her head.  
"True that is."  
I didn't say anything else before I vanished into the bathroom, taking my clothes and a towel with me, I locked the door, turned on the shower and let the water cascade down my body... there really is nothing better than a shower to wake you up good and proper in the morning.  
[Christina's P.O.V]  
Hmm...  
Which outfit would be better? I thought to myself as I rummaged through my luggage.  
Once I had decided on my outfit, I changed, and then made my bed.  
I was straightening my hair when Rylie made her appearance back out of the bathroom.  
"Did you bring any hair curlers, Tina?" She asked as she put away the hair dryer she had just used.  
"Yeah, why?" I asked, already probably knowing the answer.  
"Can I borrow them?" I nodded before pointing to the bag in my suitcase.  
"There in there." I told her before she headed over to where I had just pointed.  
"Thank you, I can't believe I didn't remember my own, I guess I was just thinking more about outfits it must've slipped my mind."  
About twenty minutes later and we were heading downstairs, into the reception; walking outside of the hotel we hailed a cab.  
"Where to miss?" The cab driver asked in his thick New York accent.  
Rylie and I exchanged glances; we didn't really know where we were going.  
"Um... closer to the shops." Rylie told him although it was more of a question, he nodded.  
"You're from the Texas, right?" The cab driver, let's give him a name, Bob said.  
We both nodded.  
"My Aunt Sally's from there." Not that we needed to know this, I smiled a fake smile anyway.  
Five minutes later and the cab pulled over, he turned around to face us.  
"That'll be $8, Miss."  
Rylie and I both paid $4 each, that way it was fair, we thanked the cab driver as we stepped out the cab.  
We both paused, not moving or saying anything, we were mesmerized by the shops and tall buildings in front of us.  
Hello New York.


	3. Coffee Stop

"Man the shops are crazy they are so big and so busy!" I said while looking around

"I know right maybe we should find a starbucks get something to drink with caffeine and hit these shops with attitude. Got that girly."

"I know I know lol lets go Have some wicked fun." We walked around trying to find a starbucks and kinda got a little lost but ended up finding it. When we walked in Rylie went to go get our drinks while I went to go find a seat. I found two seats in a far **back** corner.

"Tina did you know they have karaoke going on now you should go up and do a song you have an amazing voice'' she said with a pleading tone.

"I don't know Rylie you are the only one who has heard me I don't think I can go up and sing."

"Yes you can you are amazing go or I'll carry you up there." She said in a serious tone.

*Sigh* "Fine I'll do it". I get up and walk over to the person that is managing the karaoke and letting him know I want to sing a song so he asks me to pick a song and I do and I walk up on stage.

*On Stage* "This song goes out to my best friend Rylie."

_Rollin' past graffiti walls,_

_Billboards lighting up the block_

_Everyone of us on a mission_

_Got a whole crew by my side_

_Cars beep, beep when they pass us by_

_Be ready to get down to business_

_We pull up, open the door_

_All the girls, scream there they are_

_It's packed from wall to wall_

_And, everybody is calling_

_Here they come, it's almost time_

_Feel the rush, now hit the lights_

_We gonna get it all started_

_[Chorus:]_

_Because the night is young_

_The line is out the door_

_Today was crazy but,_

_Tonight the city is ours_

_Live it up_

_Until the morning comes_

_Today was crazy but,_

_Tonight the city is ours (the city)_

_My, my look how we roll_

_Was it only a month ago_

_Everybody said we were dreaming (ooh ooh)_

_Now we're here like, yeah we told ya_

_Still far, but we're that much closer_

_And there ain't no way that we're leaving (oh no)_

_We pull up, open the door_

_All the girls, scream there they are_

_It's packed from wall to wall_

_And, everybody is calling_

_Here they come, it's almost time_

_Feel the rush, now hit the lights_

_We gonna get it all started_

_[Chorus:]_

_Because the night is young_

_The line is out the door_

_Today was crazy but_

_Tonight the city's ours_

_Live it up_

_Until the morning comes_

_Today was crazy but tonight_

_The city is ours (the city) __[x2]_

_We gotta believe_

_It's destiny calling_

_So night after night_

_We rock the whole place out_

_As hard as it seems_

_I know if you want it_

_Then it's gonna happen some how_

_[Chorus:]_

_Because the night is young_

_The line is out the door_

_Today was crazy but_

_Tonight the city's ours_

_Live it up_

_Until the morning comes_

_Today was crazy but tonight_

_The city is ours (the city) __[x4]_

_The city is ours_

"Thanks guys for letting me sing" I say then walk off stage over to Rylie again

"Girly you did amazing and you sung my favorite BTR song" she said getting up and hugging me like crazy.

"Well why don't we check twitter while we are here (we take out laptop everywere with us) before we go shopping" I say pulling out my laptop.

"Yeah lets do that" she says moving next to me so she can see as well while I log in

*Twitter*

[ IamChristinaY] Rylieee made me do karaoke at starbucks today. Thanks girl you broke me out of my shell (:

[ Rylieee] Got some Coffee at Starbucks before we go shopping and to the concert tonight! Got IamChristinaY to sing some Karaoke here and she did amazing and with my favorite BigTimeRush song. Thank you (:

[ JamesMaslow] IamChristinaY and Rylieee glad you girls made it **safe** (: see you girls tonight have fun shopping!

[ JamesMaslow]DM: Rylieee Halston and Alexa are going shopping so you girls might see them

[ 1LoganHenderson] Can't wait for the concert tonight! IamChristinaY and Rylieee Have fun shopping

[ HeffronDrive] Went to Starbuck today Without Dbeltwrites and I heard someone sing City is Ours on Karaoke and she was amazing!

[ HalstonSage] Going shopping with AlexaVega today (: Rylieee and IamChristinaY Glade you made it safe

[ HalstonSage] DM: Rylieee ya'll should meet up with me and Alexa, DM back and let me know

[ AlexaVega] Going shopping with HalstonSage (: Rylieee and IamChristinaY Glad you made it safe (:

[ AlexaVega] DM: Rylieee HalstonSage is right you should meet up with us (:

*off twitter*

"WHOAH! That is awesome"

"I know should we go. I mean I don't want to be rude and say no but ugh should we" Rylie asks me

"I think we should just for a little bit DM them and let them know we will (:"

*Twitter*

[ Rylieee] DM: HalstonSage sure well hang with you guys just let us know were to meet you guys at (:

[ Rylieee] DM: AlexaVega sure well hang with you guys just let us know were to meet you guys at (:

[ HalstonSage] DM: Rylieee YAY! Meet us at Forever 21 its near the Starbucks

[ AlexaVega] DM: Rylieee YAY! More girls. Meet us at Forever 21 its near the Starbuck

[ Rylieee] DM: AlexaVega See you guys there

[ Rylieee] DM: AlexaVega See you guys there


	4. Meeting Halston and Alexa

**[Rylie's P.o.v]**

We edged closer to Forever 21, suddenly feeling nervous, I mean we were just about to meet up with Halston and Alexa. Anyone who is a fan would be nervous right now.

I glanced over at Christina, automatically she knew what I was about to say.

"I don't think this is such a great idea..." I said honestly, sighing.

"What's up with you, It's Alexa and Halston... normally, you'd jump at anything to do with BTR." I nodded, I knew that.

"It's different, I guess, I just didn't think this would ever happen, in a million years." I replied, this time it was her turn to nod.

We finally reached forever 21 and they weren't standing outside, we glanced in the window, still no sight of Alexa or Halston...

**[Christina's P.o.v]**

It fell silent and I knew Rylie was going to **speak** up and ruin the perfectly good silence.

"Maybe they bailed." She shrugged.

"Now why would they bail on us?" I asked her, tilting my head slightly.

"Well, maybe they come to the conclusion that we could be some crazed fans or something, I mean they don't even know us." I rolled my eyes.

"We are not crazed fans_" She cut me off.

"Well, we obviously know that, but how would Halston and Alexa know that?" She sighed.

"Maybe there just running la_ Oh, wait, I think that's them heading this way." I pointed out as I looked in the direction of which they were walking.

"Oh my... it is." I heard Rylie reply.

Alexa was wearing a pair of blue skinnies and a white baggy top, Halston was wearing a mixed coloured flowery dress.

They finally reached us and it all fell silent.

"I'm Alexa." I held out my hand, "Oh come on we are going to be friends so just hug me" I thought hugs were overrated? I shrugged smiling, she then pulled me in for a hug, we separated and I introduced myself.

"I'm Christina."

"Nice to meet you Christina."

"Like wise." I gave her a smile.

I was just about to **introduce myself** to Halston but it seemed Rylie and her had already started to bond and were already engaged in a conversation.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I was just telling Rylie how I love your outfits." Halston apologised, I smiled and nodded in a thanking way. "I'm Halston."

"Christina, Tina for short." I replied, before we shared a hug, glancing over I saw Alexa embrace Rylie in a hug.

Once we'd all introduced ourselves to one another Halston spoke up.

"So, anyone up for a star bucks?"

"Of course." Rylie nodded.

We all entered star bucks that was down next to Forever 21, catching a few glances from people, but that was just because we were with Alexa and Halston

"Let me get them, what would you like girls?" Alexa asked us as we all stood up at the front counter.

"No, we can't possibly let you get them, Alexa" I told her, Rylie nodded in agreement with me.

"What are you having?" I could see us getting nowhere with this, she ignored my previous comment, it was clear she wanted to get us a drink, okay... maybe just one.

We all told her our orders and found a table sitting down.

Alexa came over moments later with our drinks, handing them over to us, she sat down.

"So..." She sipped her latte. "What was the travelling like?"

"It was good..." I told her.

"...but very tiring." Rylie finished off my sentence for me, I nodded in agreement.

"I bet." Halston cut in. "I hate flights sometimes."

"Can't say I don't agree with you there." Rylie piped up.

"What do you girls feel like doing after?"

"Well, we were thinking about going shopping, you know how forever 21 is practically next door and all, plus we really need new dresses for tonight." I informed them, a confused look crossed Alexa's face for a second.

"Oh, of course, I nearly forgot your coming to the boy's concert tonight, right?" I nodded, smiling.

"Well, I know there excited to see you two, ever since they found out you flew out from Texas just to see them."

Big Time Rush, were excited to see us?

_Wow. _


	5. Shopping Continued

**[Rylie's P.o.v]**

We walked into forever 21, looking around, I loved shopping and when you're shopping with Alexa and Halston you know it can't get much better than that.

"So what kind of dresses are you looking for?" Halston asked as she walked besides us.

"I don't actually know, just something girly."

I was always known as the one to be more girly girl, likes to wear a hell of a lot of skirts, jeaned shorts, dresses, although I did wear skinnies, just only as **casual** wear. You'd rarely see me in sweatpants, it's not that I didn't like them I guess I just don't buy them.

"Oh, I see, so you'd prefer your dress to be more pink rather than something black?" I nodded, exactly.

"Yup, but I'm not going to hold out on a pink dress if I see something I like I'll go for it, even if it's not my normal sort of thing."

"And you Christina?" Alexa asked, Tina looked deep in thought.

"I don't actually know, I guess whatever I find will be perfect for me."

Scanning shelves, racks, coat hangers...

Then something caught my eye.

Although it was on an advertisement on the wall, I instantly wanted it, I knew it was THE outfit I wanted, it was so me, the color and the style.

"That's it, that's the one." I pointed to the advertisement, it was an advertisement about the Jacket, being half price but I was sure I was going to buy the entire outfit.

"That's nice." Tina replied, Alexa and Halston nodded in agreement.

"Well, why don't I leave you three to find a dress whilst I go try on the dress, when I find it and the accessories?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Alexa paused. "Meet **back** here in twenty?"

"Sure." I nodded before I walked off.

I found my dress quite quickly, now just to find the accessories then I can finally try this thing on.

**[Christina's P.o.v]**

Now Rylie had found her outfit and wandered off it was all down to me finding the right outfit for me.

I mean, I didn't want to turn up to the concert in just anything, I wanted to look good, it was a Big Time Rush concert after all, not to mention we'd be meeting them soon, which I am so excited yet nervous about.

"You like this?" Alexa asked as she pulled out a red silky fashion looking dress, I shook my head; it just wasn't my type of dress.

I let my fingers run over the coat hangers, silver... no, purple... no, orange... definitely no.

It was then my eyes settled on one outfit in particular, I pulled it out, letting my eyes scan the material, this was it, this was the perfect outfit, the one I needed to buy.

"I think this is the one." I said as I held up the outfit to show Alexa and Halston.

"That's wow, that's really beautiful." Alexa stated, I smiled, yes, this was definitely the outfit.

"I'm going to go try it on." I replied, they both nodded.

"We'll wait here, girly." Alexa told me, did she just call me girly? Hmm... Unusual.

I then ran off towards the changing room, pulling the curtain across, I walked in, pulling the curtain back across.

Trying on the outfit, I realized I had made the right decision, this outift looked amazing on the coat hanger but even better on.

**[Rylie's P.o.v]**

"Thank you," I thanked the Woman at the desk as she handed me the bag with my dress, bracelets and over the knee tights.

I couldn't help but notice something...

"Yellow bag, yellow bag,  
put my Forever 21 in a yellow bag,  
yellow bag, yellow bag,  
forever yellow bag,  
Forever 21 ya'll."

I couldn't help but burst out laughing, apparently Halston found it hilarious too, I didn't even realize they were behind me, as when I turned round I found them chuckling, I laughed along with them but blushed.

"I didn't know you were there." I stated, still chuckling lightly.

"I see you like the Nick Jonas 'Yellow bag' song." Alexa pointed out; I couldn't help but smile nodding.

"You could say that..."


	6. Shopping Pt 3

Christina's .

I was walking out of the dressing room and I heard Rylie singing the Yellow Bag song that Nick did in his I get that a lot episode. I can't believe she just did that I say chuckling and walked over to where I can buy my outfit. When I was done paying for my dress I walked over to where Rylie, Alexa, and Halston were waiting.

"Hey Tina you ready". Rylie asked once I walked up

"Yeah I got the Outift and I have the perfect shoes in my suitcase"

"So where do you girls wanna go next" Alexa asked while we were walking out of the store.

"Well its 5:30 and the Concert starts at 7:00 so we need to get ready." Said Rylie

"Why don't you girls get ready with us at our hotel and we can stop by your hotel and get the rest of the stuff you need" said Alexa and Halston was nodding in agreement.

"Are you sure we don't want to be a burden and bug you guys." I said while hailing a cab.

"It's no problem I promise" said Alexa.

"I guess we could" says Rylie getting into the cab and telling them what hotel to go to.

When we got to the Hotel Halston started giggling and said "guys we are staying at the same hotel"

"Well I guess we are" says Alexa while walking inside

"I guess we did not notice the fans outside this morning when we arrived because we were so tired haha" I say laughing

We walk to the elevator and push number 18 for our floor while carrying our bags we get out of the elevator and into our room and I go to my suite case and sit on the floor and rummage through it looking for my shoes.

"Rylie have you seen my shoes?" I ask getting off the floor "sorry guys" I say looking Alexa and Halston

"No problem we know how it feels to miss place things when we are traveling" says Alexa "Umm look under the bed for your shoes" Rylie yells from the bathroom

"Ok thanks oh can you grab my makeup bag while you're in there please" I yell back. I walk over to the bed and look under it. "There they are" I say pulling out my shoes.

"They were really under the bed haha" Halston said

"Yeah I don't know how they got under there though" I said laughing

"I put them under there earlier because I knew you were going to wear them tonight." Rylie said coming out of the bathroom and grabbing a backpack and tossing the stuff in it and going to her suite case and grabbing her shoes and putting them in there.

"Ok I think we've got everything" says Rylie zipping up the bag.

"OK lets go get ready" says Alexa

"Lets go! Yay" I say walking out of the room and holding open the door for everybody and closing it making sure it's closed. We walk to the elevator and get in it and Halston pushes number 58 and we head to the room to get ready.


End file.
